tkocfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Fantasy Multiverse
Fantasy Multiverse apesar do nome, não se refere a todo o Multiverso completo e sim a um grupo seleto de universos interligados entre si. Apesar da ligação que possuem com o Mundo Real, ele não é contado. Até o momento os universos que são classificados como parte do Fantasy Multiverse são: Mundo dos Desenhos, Mundo dos Mangás, Mundo Digital, Pangya, Mundo dos Sonhos, Tenkai, Makai, Soul Society, Hueco Mundo e todos os reflexos alternativos desses mundos, o que inclui os mundos das Fanfics Pokémon Vinix Adventure e Digimon VX. Realms Uma característica comum de alguns desses mundos são certas separações no universo denominados de Reinos(Realms). Há quem diga que que um Reino é capaz de acolher mundos que se encontram em um espaço diferente. Quando parte do planeta Terra foi dividido em diferentes mundos em The King of Cartoons 2006 e 2007 eles foram espalhados por essas divisões do universo. Realm of Light O Realm of Light (光の世界 Hikari no Sekai) é a parte do universo com afinidade com a luz, e está posicionada em frente ao Realm of Darkness. Como o Realm of Darkness, o Realm of Light tem uma Keyblade, a Kingdom Key, que escolheu Sora como seu portador. A Realm of Light é o cenário principal na fanfic onde não só se encontrava a maioria dos "Mundos da Disney" como também é onde se encontra o planeta Terra, embora os protagonistas, as vezes, viajam para o Realm of Darkness, o Realm Between conecta os dois reinos, enquanto o Mundo dos Sonhos se encontram paralelo a todas elas. Door to Light (光の扉 Hikari no Tobira) é a grande porta que leva ao Realm of Light. Ela se abriu para Vinix, Vicious, Sora e Riku enquanto estavam presos no Realm of Darkness. Não se sabe ao certo o que fez a porta aparecer, embora Riku apontou que a luz dentro do coração de Sora foi trazido pela carta de Kairi. Os Barões também afirmam que Lina assim como qualquer representante da luz seria capaz de abrir a Door to Light. Realm of Darkness O Realm of Darkness (闇の世界 Yami no Sekai) é um reino feito da escuridão dos seres de todos os mundos. Assim como o Realm of Light, este reino tem uma Keyblade, Kingdom Key D, que escolheu Mickey Mouse como seu portador. O Kingdom Hearts é encontrado aqui. Este é o lugar onde o mais poderoso Heartless pode ser encontrado, pois isso também é o lar de todos os Heartless. Vinix e Sora lutaram contra Ansem aqui. Também foi onde Vinix despertou pela primeira vez a transformação Super Vinix e Lina despertou sua forma como Anjo de Luz. Copy-X e Harpuia ficaram presos aqui em 2006, mas de alguma forma conseguiram escapar. Existem teorias de que a alma selada do Mal Supremo se encontra neste Reino, esperando até o dia de seu despertar. Door to Darkness (闇の扉 Yami no Tobira) é a contraparte das trevas da Door to Light. Ele se encontra dentro do End of the World. Dentro da porta se encontra a Realm of Darkness, onde reside o Kingdom Hearts, o coração de todos os mundos. Realm Between O Realm Between (狭間の世界 Hazama no Sekai) é o terceiro Reino, e situa-se entre o Realm of Light e Realm of Darkness. Alguns mundos existem dentro dela, e a maioria tem alguma natureza especial ou propósito. Sleeping Worlds Sleeping Worlds (夢見る世界 Yumemiru Sekai) são mundos submersos no sono, que se encontram em um espaço paralelo, o Mundo dos Sonhos. Eles foram criados após a derrota de Ansem como uma porção dos mundos que foram atacados pelos Heartless permanecem submersos no sono. Por possuir barreiras que nem mesmo o Heartless conseguiam penetrar, a escuridão tomou uma nova forma aqui, conhecidos como os Dream Eaters. Categoria:Informações